The Four Seasons
by XxDeathXTheXKidxX
Summary: Four unrelated oneshots based on the four seasons of the year. Expect clicheness, cheesy romance and lots of SoMa.
1. Spring

I wake up to the smell of fresh flowers. _"Where's that smell coming from," _I think to myself. Then I remembered falling asleep inside of a tent with Soul. As soon as I gain my awareness of where I am, I crawl out from the tent and see a wide open field. It's beautiful. I see hundreds of daisies. To my surprise Soul followed me out shortly after. Usually he doesn't awake until much later in the morning,

"Good morning Maka," he says.

"Hey Soul."

"Do we have anything to eat for breakfast?" I ask with a frown.

"No," he frowned, "Do you want to walk to DeathBucks?"

"You think our tent and the stuff inside will be safe?"

"We're the only people within miles upon miles. We'll be fine."

"Okay."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I'll take a mint mocha latte please!" I say to the cashier at DeathBucks.

"I'll take a dark roast coffee with a cinnamon roll. Maka aren't you eating anything?" Soul asks.

I tilt my head and smile, "I'm not hungry."

"Order for Maka Albarn?" I hear a familiar voice call from across the room. I look across the room and see a close friend.

"Liz, you work here?!"

"Yes! I wasn't expecting to see you here. What you doing on this side of town? "

"Soul and I were spending the night in the fields. Waking up to the smell of daisies is so refreshing. Maybe sometime we could do it as a group with Patty and Kid."

"No thank you. I don't do well with bugs."

"Oh well. Nice seeing you."

"Bye Maka!"

I hand Soul his drink, take mine and then walk outside. I sip at mine as the cool, crisp spring air hits me. These kind of days aren't too often. Death City doesn't get much of a fall or spring. We have two extremes, summer and winter. I watch Soul chow down on his cinnamon roll while we walk back to our camp. _"How can he stand to eat it like that?"_ I think. But he looks cute as he does it so I don't bother him. I enjoy the beautiful breeze. The trees are covered in pink cherry blossoms. The wind picks up and blows many onto the ground and even into our hair. I giggle. The trip back is fairly silent. I finish my drink and throw the cup into the trash bag inside the tent. I crawl inside the tent and Soul follows me in.

"It's so nice out."

"I guess it's cool."

"Soul why do you always have to say that word," I sigh.

"Why do you have to have a flat chest?"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Damn it Maka."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Word Count: 447 (not counting A/N)**

**I know that was short and not too good, but it was my attempt at breaking writer's block. There will be four more, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. This was Spring. I know Winter is technically the first season but I felt like starting with Spring! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated as I feel I have a huge space to improve within. However, flaming will not be tolerated. This is NOT my first fanfic. I used to write a lot but I deleted all my old work because it's been almost a year since I've wrote and I feel my writing style matured.**

**- Vanilla**


	2. Summer

**Summer**

"You there, Maka?" Soul asks. Oh shit. I was so distracted I didn't even hear him until now.

"What? Oh sorry Soul! Wha-what'd you need? I was distracted by the beauty of the ocean."

"Oh… I was just asking if we had anything to eat."

"Yeah, I made sandwiches," I smiled and opened the basket that was lying in between our chairs to reveal the sandwiches.

"Oh cool!"

"Are you hungry right now?"

"Well yeah."

"Okay, here." I handed him a simple PB&J sandwich and took one for myself.

"Thanks Maka…" he had already eaten half of his before I had even managed to unwrap mine.

"Slow down!" I couldn't even get my words out before he finished. "Seriously?"

"What? I was hungry!"

"Oh well… I made more for later. We can eat them while we watch the fireworks." I smile and eat my sandwich, feeling quite hungry myself.

_**LINE BREAK-**_

"Isn't it beautiful?" I ask referring to the pink, blue and orange sunset.  
>"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Soul replies. As much as the sun struggles to stay awake, it fails as always and falls, and up comes the grinning moon. I hear what sounds like a gunshot in the distance but am relieved to see it's the start of fireworks.<p>

"They're so colorful," I exclaim excitedly. The two of us are sitting in the sand next to each other and Soul wraps his arm around me. I blush but accept. _"Does he like me?" _I think to myself, hoping the answer is yes.

"They're pretty awesome," Soul says about the bright fire being shot off the boardwalk and into the sky. "Look here Maka."

Huh? I turn my head to his direction. To my surprise he pulls me into a kiss. It feels great. I let my tongue explore his mouth and we don't break away until we need air. "Oh Soul…" He smirks at me. I pull him back into the kiss and rub my hand around his crotch area but then I realize we're getting tons of funny looks and there's little kids seeing us. "I think we should head back to our hotel room."

_**LINE BREAK-**_

Soul has me pinned against the door of our hotel room. He turns me around and throws me onto the bed. I watch him unbutton his pants and my face turns scarlet.  
>"Thi-this is my first time…"<p>

"Really? Uh well, it feels good," he insists, pulling down his pants and undergarments. He's rather big… I undress and he comes over to me.

_**LINE BREAK-**_

I wake up naked in Soul's arms. I get up and dressed. "Hey, wake up!" I shout, wanting to get down to the hotel lobby for breakfast before all the food is gone. He gets out of bed and my eyes can't help but focus on his big member once again. He slips into a plain white t-shirt and black gym shorts.

"Ready Maka?"

"Yep!" We make our way downstairs. I go to buffet bar and get some French toast and almond milk. Soul takes waffles and orange juice. We find a table and take a seat.

"So… about last night…"

"I love you Maka."

"Soul… I love you too!" I smile wide.

What a crazy little vacation we had. I lost my virginity and fell in love with my boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

**Word Count: 606**

**So, I know this wasn't too great. Cut me some slack, I freaking hate the beach so it was difficult to write about so positively haha. PLEASE review. I feel like no one is liking this mini series... So please be awesome and review :D Constructive criticism is highly appreciated but there's a fine line between constructive criticism and flaming. And flaming won't be tolerated. I feel I have lots of room to improve with my writing, and overall I don't like how my stories flow at the moment. After this series is over, you guys can expect something very dark. A Halloween special perhaps? Should I use Arachne? :D****Also perhaps I should bump the rating up to M after the brief sex scene in this oneshot?**

**- Vanilla**


End file.
